little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Knuckles helps Amy
On shore, under his castle, Knuckles played the same song Amy sang to him on his clarinet, Pikachu lay nearby as Knuckles played his clarinet. He stopped and sighed and got up off of the rock. Knuckles started walking around, getting Pikachu's attention and causing him to get excited. "Pikachu?" asked the Electric Mouse Pokémon. "That voice." Knuckles said, "I can't get it out of my head." He turned to Pikachu, saying, "I've looked everywhere, Pikachu. Where could she be?" Not far away, Amy and her friends finally managed to get her to the shore. It was exhausting, but everyone made it to the shore. Tails, Charmy, and Kaa were the only ones exhausted and weary that they collasped near the rocks! Amy started to wake up and pushed her quills out of her eyes. As she did, she noticed her new knees and was caught by surprise. She raised one of her legs above water and saw a foot (Sonic and his friends have fingers on their hands, but no toes on their feet). She waved her foot and was fascinated. She had finally gotten her wish of having legs and being a normal hedgehog. As she marveled at her new legs, Dijon flew overhead and landed on Amy's leg. "Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" he exclaimed, "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me, I got it. It's your fur-hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Amy shook her head no, but kept smiling. "No? No, huh?" Then Dijon thought for a moment and said, "Well let me see. New . . . seashells?" Amy didn’t respond, but smirked at Dijon, hoping he’d find out the answer. "No new seashells." Amy shook her leg to get Dijon to notice, and he stood on her leg, annoying Kaa. "I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now," he said. "But if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll -" "SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT!" Kaa shouted. Finally, Dijon jumped up, seeing Amy's legs, and rose up in a flutter at the outburts. "She traded her voice to the evil Sailor Scout and got legs." Kaa explained, "Jeez, man . . ." By that time, Dijon had flown and sat on a rock by the snake. "I knew that." While Amy attempted to stand, Tails and Charmy explained to Dijon what was going to happen. "Amy's been turned into a normal hedgehog." said Tails. "She's gotta make the male red echidna fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss her." added Charmy. Her legs were a little wobbly. It was as if watching a baby try to stand on its own with no support for the first time. "And she's only got three days." said Kaa. Amy managed to get on her feet, but quickly found herself unable to stand still. She quickly lost her balance and fell over in the water, causing a splash that got Tails, Charmy, Kaa, and Dijon wet and causing Dijon to have a piece of seaweed hanging off his nose. Another piece of seaweed was on top of Amy's pink quills. Kaa got frantic. "Just look at her. On legs. On normal hedgehog legs! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her uncle say? I'll tell you what her uncle'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a snake, that's what her uncle'd say!" he complained, turning his attention to the fox and bee. Other than Kaa's frantic yelling, Amy was getting up and getting the seaweed out of her quills. Hearing this, she saw Kaa starting to head into the water, and then she picked him up and shook her head frantically, trying to make him change his mind. Amy didn't want her uncle to find out about what she just did, and, picking him up and shaking her head no are in an attempt to stop him from going to tell Top Cat. Kaa carried on complaining. "I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute . . . and don't you shake your head at me, young lady." Eventually, he stopped complaining and spoke in a normal tone of voice. "Maybe there's still time. If we could get that Sailor Scout to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . . just be . . ." Kaa's hope for Amy started fading away when he saw Amy's sad, gloomy face. Fearing that Amy would get more depressed than she was when her grotto was destroyed by Top Cat's anger, Kaa finally started to give in, saying, "Just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that echidna." Amy smiled and kissed the snake before putting him down. "Boy. What a softie I'm turning out to be." he said. Dijon came across what appeared to be a peasant dress that consists of a blue bodice, a white blouse with medium sleeves, and a blue skirt (similar to Belle's peasant dress), a white apron, and a pair of dark brown ballet flats. Dijon grabbed the dress, apron, and flats. "Now, Amy, I'm tellin' ya," said the dog, "If you wanna be a normal hedgehog, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." Before that, he noticed that with Amy's mertail gone, she wasn't wearing anything from the waist down, …except her shell bra, mermaid bikini bottom, and hairband. Meanwhile, Knuckles continued trudging down the beach, unable to take the girl’s voice out of her head. But as he walked, Pikachu detected a scent, one that he recognized from before. Suddenly getting excited, he tried getting Knuckles to follow him. "Pika!" cried the Electric Mouse Pokémon. Knuckles looked stunned. "Pikachu? Huh . . . what," Pikachu just happily started running ahead of Knuckles. The male red echidna saw his pet Pokémon rush off. "Pikachu!" Back with Amy's friends, they managed to dress Amy up in the blue and white dress, white apron, and dark brown flats over her red shell bra and matching mermaid bikini bottom. She was still wearing her red headband, white gloves, and gold ring bracelets, as well. She felt giddy wearing her first normal hedgehog clothes. Dijon gave a wolf whistle as he checked out his friend. "Ya look great, kid!" he said. "Ya look - sensational." Tails and Charmy agreed. But Kaa felt skeptical about the dress, apron, and flats. "Pikachu! Pika, pika! Pi! Pi, pikachu!" Suddenly, everyone heard Pikachu's excited shouting nearby and looked. They spotted Pikachu charging towards them. Tails and Charmy yelped, got spooked, and hid under the shallow water. Dijon flew off, and Kaa, knowing that Amy would need him, rushed to the girl and hid in her dress. Amy tried getting away from Pikachu. But the hyper Pokémon kept intercepting her at every turn. Amy got on a small boulder at the beach as Pikachu kissed her face. "Pikachu!" Knuckles called from a distance. Pikachu stopped licking Amy, turned, and ran to his master, leaving Amy to smile at the Pokémon. "Pikachu!" Knuckles called before seeing his pet, and tried to calm Pikachu down. "Quiet, Pikachu! What's gotten into you fella?" As Knuckles petted his pet, his eyes widened when he noticed Amy sitting on the boulder. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said. "Oh . . . Oh, I see." said Knuckles, as he approached the female pink hedgehog. Amy tried to compose herself by moving her quills out of her face. "Are you O.K., miss?" asked Knuckles, as he playfully ruffled Pikachu's head. "I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you." he said, "He's harmless, really - . . ." Pikachu stopped talking and stared at Amy, but as he did, he started having a feeling. There was something familiar about her. Amy smiled very lovingly at him. "You . . . seem very familiar . . . to me." Knuckles said skeptically, "Have we met?" Amy nodded yes with a big smile on her face. "Pika, pika, pika! Pika, pikachu! Pikachu!" Pikachu cried in excitement. He tried to lick her, but he was pushed down by Knuckles. "We have met?" asked Knuckles, as he grasped her hands, "I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name? Pikachu turned to Amy with excitement and also started feeling joyful and curious. "Pi! Pikachu?" he asked. Amy tried speaking. But with her voice gone, nothing came out of her mouth. "What's wrong?" Knuckles asked, "What is it?" Amy patted on her throat and showed Pikachu her neck, trying to show that she couldn’t talk. "You can't speak?" Amy shook her head sadly. This caused Pikachu to feel down. "Oh." he said, "Then you couldn't be who I thought." He was sure that this girl was the one who saved him. Pikachu rolled his eyes in frustration. "Pika!" Amy is his master's rescuer! Couldn't he see that? Amy did the same thing before coming up with an idea. I know! Amy thought. She moved her arms and hands around as if she was trying to do pantomime or charades. Knuckles tried to figure out what Amy was trying to say. "What is it?" he asked, "You're hurt? No, No . . . You need help." Amy tried to make more hand movements to communicate. But then, she lost her balance and fell off the boulder! "Whoa, whoa, careful," said Pikachu, as he caught Amy in his arms. "Careful. Easy." The two stared at each other in a shocked and awkward way. "Gee, you must have really been through something." said the red echidna, "Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on . . . Come on, you'll be okay." As Knuckles put Amy's arm over his shoulder, she glimpsed behind her and gave her friends a big grin. Tails, Charmy, and Dijon smiled at her and wished her good luck. Knuckles guided Amy toward his castle. Walking was very hard for someone who spent their whole life swimming! Regardless, Knuckles was patient and made sure Amy did not fall. Eventually, they arrived at Knuckles' castle. Later in the day, Amy was introduced to the Mobians - including the hedgehogs - and people working at the castle. The first order of business was to clean Amy up and get her washed for dinner. In her tub filled with bubbles, Amy played with them, overcome by fascination. Pouring warm water from a jug over her head was a French woman brown hair tied in a ponytail and hazel eyes, wearing a blue hair-bow, a dress with a blue bodice, a white blouse with medium sleeves, and a blue skirt, a white apron, and dark brown ballet flats. Her name was Belle, the castle maid. She was nearby, and she helped in getting Amy cleaned up. "Washed up from a shipwreck?" gasped Belle, "Oh, the poor thing! We'll have you feeling better in no time. Kaa, who was hiding in Amy's dress, peeked out, but saw Belle overhead, taking the dress and apron and preparing to leave the room. "I'll just - I'll just get these washed for you." she said. In another room, the dress and apron were put in large tub, and Claudette, Paulette, and Laurette helped wash them. Unfortunately, Kaa was still stuck in these clothes, and he couldn’t get out. "Well, you must have at least heard about this, girls." Claudette said, beginning to talk. "No!" Paulette exclaimed. Claudette washed the dress and apron, causing Kaa to feel uncomfortable with each scrub and movement, saying, "Sheila says she's a princess, but since when has Sheila ever gotten anything right? I mean really, this girl hedgehog shows up in rags and doesn't speak-" "Madame," said Kaa. "Please!" As this conversation went on, he was squished by a presser, along with the dress and apron, but he recovered immediately afterward, though he landed on the clothes in the laundry basket. "Not my idea of a princess." said Claudette, as she took the dress and the tights and hung them on a clothesline, one by one, "If Knuckles' looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here." As the clothes were hung from the clothesline, they were moved towards the nearby castle. Kaa jumped out of the dress and landed in a room through a window. Relieved to be out of that experience, Kaa started to get up. But as he did, he saw something absolutely horrifying: beheaded fish with sharp blades, cooked squid and octopi in a pan, and worst of all, deep-fried snakes on a plate. This was the castle kitchen, and the sight of so many dead sea creatures was too much for Kaa to take. He fainted in fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:X Helps His Girlfriend Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs